DRIP, DRIP DROP
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: ONE-SHORT Spoiler Manga. Después de la batalla contra Tártaros Juvia abandona el gremio, se siente culpable de la muerte de Silver y ne se atreve a dar la cara a Gray.


**Hola hola mis mados mortales les dejo por aqui un One-short de mi pareja favorita x3 contiene Spoiler del Manga para quien no lo lea...**

* * *

-Drip, drip drop, si es Juvia es la Mujer de la lluvia, Drip, drip, drop Constante y Silenciosa, Si Juvia es la Mujer de la Juvia Drip, drip, drop- repetía incesantemente una mujer de cabello azul caminando por un solitario bosque.

Había cambiado su apariencia, sus ojos se encontraban vacíos, ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por llevar con ella esa peculiar sombrilla color durazno de corazones que la había protegido de la lluvia algunos años atrás, ya no le importaba recordar, ya no le importaba seguir, simplemente vivía por vivir, aun así su vestido dejaba a la vista la marca de aquel gremio al cual pertenecía, o al menos ella quería pensar que aún era parte.

Después de la batalla contra Tártaros la cual gano su gremio, naturalmente, pues estamos hablando de Fairy Tail, ella se perdió en medio de la celebración, no le dijo a nadie, no le aviso a su amiga Lissana que ya no iba a volver, no le comento a su amigo y compañero de misiones Gajeel que jamás volverían a hacer una de nuevo, no le pidió consejo a Lucy de como dejar la carta correcta de despedida. Simplemente se fue, abandono a su familia sin siquiera dejar a saber que iba a estar bien.

En cierto modo se sentía como una desertora que abandono la lucha justo en medio de la batalla, sabía que no era así, que ya la pelea había acabado y que ellos habían ganado, pero aun así el sentimiento de traición la invadía.

Traición, si traición y a la persona a la que menos quería lastimar, al hombre al que ella se sentía atada de tantas maneras, tal vez gratitud, amor según sus propias palabras, sin embargo el hecho de que hubiera sido precisamente él, dolía aún más.

No se atrevió a enfrentarlo, a pesar de haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas que quería verlo, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, no quería verlo a los ojos cuando ella misma le dijera que debido a sus acciones la única familia que le quedaba a aquel hombre solitario, había muerto.

Como decirle que el resultado de su batalla, había matado a su padre, no importa que el mismo se lo hubiera pedido, no importada si sus últimas palabras le habían pedido desesperadamente que lo cuidara, ella no podía soportarlo.

-Drip, drip drop si Juvia es la Mujer de la lluvia, Drip, drip, drop Constante y Silenciosa, Si Juvia es la Mujer de la Juvia Drip, drip, drop- una y otra vez.

Él era el hombre que la había salvado, el hombre que le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir, él era el hombre que había hecho sus días felices y resplandecientes, si él era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Sabía que él jamás le reclamaría, que nunca el aria responsable de ello, él era demasiado bueno aunque nunca lo hubiera demostrado, pero no quería su compasión, no quería ser reprendida, cualquier reacción que el chico pudiera tener la hundía en un mar de desesperación.

Llevaba 3 meses en ese bosque, ese bosque que sería el testigo de las últimas palabras que ella mencionara, al menos se sentía feliz de poderle dar agua a esos árboles que en realidad la necesitaban, quería pensar que de verdad se lo agradecerían.

Era verdad que él nunca le correspondió, era verdad de que por más que ella se esforzó lo más que pudo él jamás le dio esperanzas, entonces ahora como podía llegar seguir esforzándose con todo lo que tenía, como podía seguir ofreciéndole su corazón de la forma tan frenética que durante tanto tiempo le ofreció, se sentía tan desesperada y serena al mismo tiempo, solo quería desaparecer hacerse uno con la naturaleza, ser bebida por los enorme árboles que la utilizarían para crecer hasta el cielo, quería morir ahí mismo para nunca dar la cara a aquellos a los que alguna vez amo.

-Drip, drip drop, si es Juvia es la Mujer de la lluvia, Drip, drip, drop Constante y Silenciosa, Si Juvia es la Mujer de la Juvia Drip, drip, drop- repetía una y otra vez reprimiendo su enorme deseo de llorar, sin embargo un peculiar sonido rompió la concentración que la mujer ejercía sobre sí misma.

-Oe Juvia…- se escuchó la voz varonil haciendo eco a sus oídos, estaba cerca pudo sentirlo, se dio la vuelta esperando no encontrar a nadie.

Las nubes desaparecieron, la lluvia paro completamente su rítmico caer y una sutil sonrisa en la boca de la mujer se hizo presente.

-Gray-sama…- resonó suavecito, después de todo ella ya no podía escapar de ese hombre.

FIN.

* * *

**Sean buenos y dejenme unos lindos comentarios x3**


End file.
